Happily Ever After
by newperson
Summary: Rue and Mytho consummate their marriage following the end of the series. RuexMytho. Lemon.


[rant]

While Ahiru/Fakir is my OTP, there are plenty of fans that have taken the initiative to continue writing their story. Since I couldn't find a satisfactory Rue/Mytho smut, I figured I'd write something to fill that gap. They're such complex characters; I hope I managed to portray them accurately. I also think they are the most difficult couple in the series to wrap your head around; especially with Ahiru as the protagonist, so much of the audience was hoping for _her_ happy ending.

Much of what happens between Mytho and Rue occurs off-screen in the second season—Ahiru is busy with Fakir, after all. This takes place post-series, right after Mytho and Rue depart to Prince Siegfried's kingdom.

Besides being my first Tutu fic, this is also my first lemon. Your critical review is appreciated.

[/rant]

.

**Happily Ever After**

.

The Prince and his bride lived happily ever after, returning to his castle in the story, seated in a golden chariot led by a beautiful pair of white swans.

Prince Siegfried could not help smiling, for he was grateful the Raven was finally defeated and for the first time in over ten years, he could _feel_ again. He was whole.

Instead of the blank look he had carried as Mytho—the puppet body that followed all commands with no expression at all, the white-haired prince excluded a shining confidence from his seated position and glowing pride from his golden eyes. For seated next to him was his one and only Rue—the girl who had loved him even in his most repulsive, ugly, and cursed raven form.

She had broken that curse with her declaration of love, like in the tale of Beauty and the Beast. Even when Siegfried was in his most pitiful, hideous, and dreadful state, she nonetheless saw through his monstrous body and consoled his aching heart, twisted by the Raven's blood. This poor, unlucky maiden—kidnapped as a babe and raised under cruel words and lies, nonetheless opened her heart to love, despite how many times her love was unrequited.

Their story almost ended in tragedy.

Princess Kraehe could now rest in her grave. The black-haired woman was now free from the shackles that bound her to that identity—she was human, she had never been a raven—it was one big lie. Liberated, she could choose to live as Rue forever, a name she chose for herself.

Smiling, Rue closed her eyes to take a breath of fresh air.

Rue had never felt such gratitude swell in her breast before. All her life had been filled with so much jealousy, pity, pain, tears, fears and doubts; she could surely get used to feeling grateful more often.

She recalled the wonderful words Mytho had spoken just minutes ago, words she had always dreamed he would say to her every night, for more than ten years!

"Rue, I've come for you."

He stated this so simply, but it melted her heart and lifted her from despair. His resolve was unshakable, his words confident: "Rue."

"Yes?" She had answered, shakily.

"I want you to come with me," Mytho continued, "as my princess."

And to think, Rue had thought she lost to Princess Tutu!

"Even though I should love all people…" Mytho has confessed after winning the battle against the Raven, "Despite that, right now…" He looked into her eyes, "Right now, I want to love Rue the most."

Her life of suffering, burdened by the Raven's blood, a cursed upbringing with no love, a heavy weight on her small frame, suddenly lifted, dissolving into the air. She cried.

Just remembering those words brought tears to her eyes again.

They rode in silence. Siegfried was unaccustomed to having to comfort girls crying, especially this one. Instead, he decided to let his body speak, resting his hand over hers, letting her lean against him as she released the sadness that had been bottled up in her heart since she was a child.

Rue appreciated his quiet console and physical company, as she too, was having trouble finding words.

The sadness melted away as they were pulled up into the clouds, looking down at the most beautiful and breathtaking landscape Rue had ever seen.

"Fakir really did wish us a happy ending," Siegfried stood up with wide eyes and commented on the view of his kingdom, "I would have thought my castle would still be in ruins from the Raven's attack. It appears my people have heard news of our victory and rebuilt their homes to welcome us."

Rue was too much in awe at having her long-awaited dream come true to add any words. Wiping a tear from her eye, she merely nodded in agreement.

"Prince Siegfried!" Came the greeting when they reached the main gates. A quick but proper wedding was arranged at once. In the time that their Prince had disappeared, the court had preparations made for his homecoming, with full faith he would return with glory. Many compliments were bestowed on the new couple, congratulations and well wishes of both their union and the defeat of their enemy.

Rue was introduced to all of Siegfried's last remaining relatives, learned who was killed in the battle before the Prince left the story to chase after the Raven, and received several hints that they wanted a heir as soon as it was humanly possible.

It was so overwhelming! Certainly while she was stalking her prince, she had read the Prince and the Raven hundreds of times, memorizing each detail related to his character, but to see them all in person…!

Siegfried noticed Rue's anxiety and quietly excused themselves to his bedchambers. Everyone was more than happy to leave them alone, knowing fully well how a marriage was consummated.

The whole ordeal made Rue exceedingly nervous: making love was one thing, but to have all your in-laws keeping tabs on your performance was another. She could hear them whisper behind her. All her fears returned: what if she wasn't a good princess? What of her manners? Her role had changed so suddenly, she didn't think she could fill it adequately… Rue never had a mother figure… Could she ever raise a child with the love she was never raised with?

"Rue." Siegfried snapped Rue out of her thoughts. He held her tightly in an embrace, hoping to sooth her worry and calm her heartbeat.

"Prince… Mytho…" Rue murmured against the ear of her newly wedded husband, "May I still call you by that name?"

Siegfried let out a light chuckle, "I've become rather fond of that name myself. Surely I would appreciate my princess addressing me by such a nickname."

"Mytho," Rue repeated, elated.

"It's strange," Siegfried took a step back, keeping a hold of Rue's hands, "That I remember everything—everything that happened while I lost my heart. At the time, I could not respond, for I could not feel anything. But now I'm overwhelmed by all the feelings from all those memories which…"

He paused.

Rue took a step closer to him.

Siegfried looked into her eyes, "It's too late to respond to some of the events now long past, but the love I have for you Rue," he seemed to stare straight into her soul, "is multiplied by each memory I have of you."

Rue's red eyes grew large as realization washed over her. She almost wanted to shrivel up and disappear at that moment.

He remembered! How embarrassing! That meant he remembered all the times she'd ask him to tell her he loved her, all the times she kissed him, caressed him and everything short of losing her virginity to him, which she almost did on occasion if it wasn't for her father—no that was not her real father—every time that cursed Raven told her she was destined to marry him, so she would wait. She would wait. And how long she waited!

Seeing Rue burst into tears again, Siegfried blushed; embarrassed that he was unable to keep her happy thus far. He was not expecting Rue to be in such emotional distress since he proposed to her. She was never a crybaby before, why now?

But, Siegfried did understand the pain one went through under the Raven's curse. So he waited for Rue to calm down again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, guiding her gently to the foot of his bed. They sat down. Rue was trying her best to hold back her tears. It ought to be a joyous occasion, after all. Why was she suddenly experiencing this onslaught of grief?

"I'm sorry," Rue rubbed away her tears. It was certainly not setting the mood.

Siegfried's hands moved to her shoulder, and slowly pulled her backward to lie with him on the covers, "Don't be. You have been holding back tears for most of your life," he recalls her desperate attempts to keep his attention, all the pain she ignored from heartbreak, "don't keep holding them back now."

Those words again. Spoken with such confidence and trust. Rue had never been addressed with such respect before, not from her father—the Raven, not from her teachers or her lack of friends. Rue didn't think she had any water left to cry, but the tears kept flowing.

Meanwhile, Siegfried wiped them as they came, leaving soft kisses down their trails. He watched Rue's chest rise and fall. When the rhythm slowed, and she breathed a heavy breath of air, he knew she had cried enough for the day.

Her puffy, red eyes looked him over, silently asking, _am I still pretty like this?_

He knew he had to give her some reassurance, the kind she had given him when his heart was twisted in agony, when he was unable to feel peace unless in dance. Her heart was so fragile, inexperienced in love of any sort but the possessive kind, always afraid her words and actions would push love away when she wanted to tie it down to her.

"Rue."

"Prince…"

She had that same expression, the one she would plead with as Kraehe, her lips tight and her eyes searching—asking for love but expecting no response.

_You're beautiful_, Siegfried's golden eyes answered her, _even when you're pitiful._ She had cared for him underneath his cursed black feathers, after all.

"Rue. I love you."

She sniffled, happy to hear him say that. It would take some getting used to. She was used to being met with silence when she had taken his heart shard, with that soft voice void of feeling.

"I love you," She cried into his chest, "I have always loved you so much…"

This was going to take some time for both of them. Siegfried had to admit his own inexperience with other types of love, especially during that period where he was completely feeling-less. The Raven had taken his adolescent years away from him, the ripe time for young men to fall in love and learn how to love.

It was Rue that taught him how to love. She showed him what she wanted. Of course, he was unable to feel any of it at the time, but now the memory made him flush from head to toe. He could now feel all the feelings that were denied to him in the past: the touch of her lips against his, her fingers idly tracing marks on his skin, her nails digging into his back…

Mytho had not responded emotionally, but since lust was a physical reaction, he nonetheless became aroused by her caress, and she was able to play with him like a doll—she certainly had her way with him.

Rue surely knew what he meant by his previous confession. She looked embarrassed. Princess Kraehe was a twisted, tortured soul—full of contradictions. Siegfried himself was twisted under the curse. He had learned quite a bit from that experience, of seducing maidens with hearts in love.

Yet, right now, Siegfried did not know how to start. They both stared at each other. Time kept ticking.

"L-let's get more comfortable," Siegfried managed to stutter out, pulling Rue closer to the head of the bed rather than the foot where they had sat.

Rue obliged, shifting her weight to crawl over to the pillows. She admitted to herself that she was indeed, stalling for time. She wanted this moment to last forever. She had never worn such a beautiful wedding dress…

She had dreamed of marrying her prince for years. She was afraid her dream would never come true. Now that it has, she wanted to enjoy every moment of it, to remember it in every fine detail, down to the intricate golden threads that were embroidered on her silky, flower-like gown.

Which Siegfried was slowly untying. Not that she minded. It would have to be taken off eventually. Rue let him loosen the corset and slipped out of the giant ball of fabric. The dress was very pretty, yes, but not very practical. She was hardly able to move on the bed with such a large hoop attached to her waist. Now that she was free from the weight, she could actually slide up the bed, closer to Siegfried.

She kissed him, like she had kissed him so many times before. For so many years, she had fantasized her prince returning her kiss. The reality of Siegfried's lips moving against her own felt infinitely more fulfilling, giving her a jolt of ecstasy as she both cried and moaned into the kiss.

Siegfried was excited as well, to finally be able to reciprocate his feelings. He was not Siegfried anymore, but Mytho.

The Mytho she had loved since Rue was a small girl.

He held both his hands to her face, keeping her steady as he experimentally peeked his tongue into her open mouth. In the meantime, his fingers wiped her tears.

Rue's delicate fingertips were busy combing Mytho's white locks as her tongue met his with equal enthusiasm. Dancing in circles around each other, each tongue took its time to claim its cavern.

Mytho was gaining confidence now, having successfully returned another kiss. Every kiss, long or short, made up for all the years he never kissed her back.

His hands retired from caressing the cheeks on her face to the other pair below her waist. Rue gasped in surprise, giving him another opportunity to get inside her mouth. Their bodies were pressed together so tightly they might as well have been glued to one another.

She was busy removing his kirtle now, and Mytho pulled his lips away to give her the space to undress him. This open space now gave him a nice view of her chest, which gave rise to the impulse to touch them. He did.

Lightly first, he traced a finger along the curve, then pressed his palm against the soft tissue, pushing upward, his fingers grasping the cup in a gentle squeeze.

"M-Mytho…"

Rue pushed herself closer, her hands on his, encouraging him. _More_.

"Rue." Mytho tightened his grip, moulding her left breast up and down. He clutched the other one in the same manner, pressing the two together.

Rue was hypersensitive at this point; with one long-awaited dream being fulfilled one after the other. The faintest brush of Mytho's fingertips against her skin sent waves of pleasure to course through her. When he lightly swept his finger over her erect nipple, then pinched one between his fingers, she felt a strong jolt flash through her body. An even stronger jolt rushed up her spine and crashed down on her when Mytho closed his mouth over the sensitive nub.

Rue let out a loud cry. She promptly stopped undressing him, her body no longer under her control.

Mytho caught the hint to tone it down. While he enjoyed hearing the various new sounds coming from Rue's throat, he felt that pushing her further too quickly would hasten a moment he too wanted to enjoy every instant of. He was pretty sure his room was soundproof… But until he was certain he wouldn't endanger Rue's reputation in the castle.

They were both breathing heavily, their heartbeats fluttering.

There was still the chemise, bodice and petticoat to lose, the light linen undergarments and skirt, which hid Rue's otherwise nude form. Mytho's hands moved from Rue's breasts to groping underneath her skirt. He had always wondered what it would feel like to touch a woman so intimately. Mytho can now recall being touched, but to initiate such an action with his own hand…

She was well lubricated, as his wet fingers told him. She had wanted him for so many years… She had dreamed of this, of Mytho touching her there, her alone, running his fingers along her inner lips, at her entrance, her entrance alone and no one else's.

He slipped a finger inside her.

"Mytho!"

Rue closed the gap between them again, wrapping her arms tightly around her Prince. Her breathing was laboured, concentrating on the feeling of a single digit between her legs. Sliding in, out, in, out…

He curled his finger, feeling her walls squeeze around him.

"A-ah…" Rue held him even tighter, "Prince…"

Mytho was very pleasantly surprised with the new sensations. New feelings. New memories of his beloved Princess.

His palm accidentally brushed against her clitoris, causing Rue to jump, her hormones running on overdrive from the onslaught of feelings due to the sudden realization of her many fantasies.

How good it felt to be loved! To have love returned!

Mytho carried onward, slipping another finger inside his princess, his own excitement kicking into overdrive. He knew he would jerk off too if Rue suddenly touched him where all his blood was currently being pooled. The mere memory of her fingers idly teasing his scrotum, her hands running along his shaft, her lips over his manhood, engulfing him inside her wet mouth…

But that act had to wait. They didn't have to do everything the first night, but one act must be completed.

Satisfied she was ready, Mytho removed the remainder of her undergarments. Rue was breathtakingly lovely. Her long black curls framing a dainty face and snow-white skin. Her figure was lean, but strong—he knew from all the _pas de deux _they danced together. Her breasts were perfect—neither too large or too small—the round mounds of equal size and roundness, hanging with grace to compliment the curves of her hips—an hourglass figure.

A blush painted her cheeks as she watched his eyes take in her image. She had always wanted him to look at her with the same lust, the same desire. Mytho looked spellbound.

Seductively, Rue crept up to Mytho and continued to undress him as well. There wasn't anything she hadn't already seen, but the sight of him seeing her seeing him—that moment was priceless. His penis stood erect, pointing right at her.

They were finally equal before each other: in love, in gaze and in desire.

Rue was very careful to keep her virginity despite how strongly she yearned to lose it all those years. She knew it was supposed to be painful, when the hymen would be torn. The rage she imagined the Raven would inflict upon her should she pop her own cherry early kept her lust at bay.

But there was no pain.

Mytho had slipped his hard member into her hole with ease, and the lack of pain surprised them both.

"You all right?" He asked her.

Rue could not give him an answer. Did he think she had already lost…?

"Rue?"

"I'm fine," she managed to say, her back arching, pushing herself closer to him. Rue squeezed him inside her vagina, urging Mytho to continue.

He pushed further inside her walls, filling her wet, hot centre.

"It doesn't hurt?"

Rue felt tears break out again, "N-No… I swear I didn't…"

The rest of her words were silenced by a thrust, Mytho's hands on her hips. He rocked back and forth, slowly. "I know Rue, it's okay. You told me every day you loved me, that I would be your husband. If anything, I think you must have worn yourself out playing with me."

His pace quickened.

"Or." He panted between thrusts, "From. Dancing."

Mytho knew Rue practiced harder than anyone else, setting her standards higher than the clouds. It took more than talent to be the class prima donna—talent provided the motivation to work on skills, and the harder one worked, the easier it appeared her skills were gained. Her dancing figure was graceful, poised, and elegant. As a ballerina she would never let pain show on her face.

"Mytho!"

Neither would he, for the pain from his daily practice could now be felt, and he could sympathize with her agony—locked away from sight. _En pointe_ was difficult for males as well due to the greater muscle mass required to lift his partner. Though he spent considerably less time on his toes, he shared his weight of foot problems. Rue's feet, in his eyes, were the most beautiful feet a dancer could ask for.

"Rue."

Mytho lifted the legs of his Princess, shifting her position so he could have closer access to bury himself deeper inside her.

She was truly an attractive maiden, a charming wife, and so very, very tight.

"Mytho…"

Rue wrapped her legs and arms around him, her nails drawing at his skin in rhythm with each thrust, trying to pull him deeper into her core, at the same time sucking the skin exposed on his neck, leaving a deep red mark.

Faster, faster, faster.

The heat growing between the two of them was burning. The pressure…!

She tossed her head back into the covers, feeling blissful, "Mytho!"

"Rue!"

He could not even begin to describe the pleasure that ripped through his body when all the pressure built up between them exploded in a flash of white.

Mytho pulled out, his gaze locked with Rue's. Exhausted, he fell onto the sheets next to her. Rue turned her body toward him, and he reached out to caress her skin. They both shifted their weight closer to each other, snuggling.

She could certainly get used to being held by Mytho more often. It felt so nice. Rue admitted she was grateful Princess Tutu returned the Prince's heart back to him.

Mytho could certainly get used to loving Rue more often. He had lost time to make up for, after all. His gratitude also reached out to Princess Tutu.

It was Princess Tutu—no, Ahiru—the kindness and compassion of a small duck that gave them a chance at happiness together. They would never forget her self-sacrifice, such a warm, bright ray of hope. Though suffering may await them as new troubles surface, Rue and Mytho both know hope is the key to dispelling the darkness, to truly live a fairytale _happily ever after_.


End file.
